Madre
by iitzel
Summary: No sabías ni como paso. Solo te diste cuenta cuando la loba abrió la boca y Rebekah te dijo aquellas palabras. Bienvenida a la familia original Caroline Forbes.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Eres madre Caroline.**

**.**

**.**

**Primer capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

No sabías ni como paso. Vale, esto no te lo esperabas.

Estabas hasta hace solo unos segundos tumbada en uno de los cómodos sillones del salón de los Salvatore. Leyendo el diario de Stefan para ver en que más lo podías ayudar, ya que, extrañamente te has convertido en su psicóloga personal. Y solo escuchaste los sollozos de un bebe y no te resististe.

¿Y cómo lo arias?, si antes de todo el rollo de ser inmortal soñabas con el momento en que cargarías a tus hijos en brazos. Ya les tenías prácticamente la vida planeada a los pobres niños que tuvieras. Ahora eres una persona hermosa y completamente inmortal, y sin poder tener hijos. Así que fue solo un impulso natural de tus fantasías.

Corriste hacía la entrada, donde hace unos momentos había sonado el timbre y tu paciente fue abrir. Y en cuanto llegaste tu mirada se posó en aquella loba Hayley. Ella te miraba con enojo, pero la ignoraste y te concentraste en el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y de nuevo, solo reaccionaste, te importo bien poco lo que esa chica te dijera y le quitaste de sus brazos a aquel niño.

Lo miraste con ternura. Era lo más hermoso que habías visto, lo supiste enseguida, y solo te pudiste concentrar en su carita, con su cabello corto rubio, y su piel blanca e inmaculada, sus ojitos cerrados. Se calmó en cuanto lo tuviste entre tus brazos y eso te hizo sonreír como boba.

Era un pequeño niño, tal vez de unos tres meses, arropado con una manta de color azul cielo. Y no pudiste menos que acariciarlo. Era un bebe de lo más mono, tal cual te habías imaginado a uno que viniera de ti, tranquilo y hermoso; de cabellos rubios y quizá, si existiera alguna divinidad celestial, de ojos verdes, aunque tampoco te negabas a que tuviera los ojos azules.

Y he allí que paso todo. No sabías con exactitud quien más además de Stefan y la loba estuviera en la entrada, pero sabías que te estaban mirando, lo ignoraste, pero no pudiste ignorar las palabras satisfactorias que soltó aquella loba maldita. Solo supiste que te dejaron helada.

-Vaya, que si ya me encontraron el remplazo. Gracias Caroline.-Y la volteaste a ver con extrañeza ante aquello.

Sí que estas en aprietos Forbes. Ya que después de eso, esa loba había salido del lugar, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de esa noche. Miraste de nuevo al niño que tenías entre tus brazos, ella lo había dejado, te lo había dejado. Y hasta ese momento caíste encuentra de que, te habían dejado a un niño. Así que con sabiduría, y con el acto que cualquier otra persona en tu lugar haría, miraste a Stefan con miedo.

-Caroline, tranquila. Respira, respira.-La voz de aquel vampiro amigo tuyo sonaba igual de asustada que tu estado.

Pero lo entendiste, ya que no respirabas y el sonido del bebe llorando de nuevo fue lo que te lo hizo saber con más claridad. Lo meciste con cariño entre tus brazos, arrullándolo para que volviera a estar en paz. Un bebe, tú, Caroline Forbes, a cargo de un bebe. El pobre niño será un mimado. No pudiste evitar pensarlo, y sonreíste. Pero sabías que aquello lo tenías que resolver ya que ¿Qué harías tú con un bebe de tres meses o menos?, no lo sabías, pero lo averiguarías.

-Pero que mona te vez con mi sobrino.-Una voz prepotente por demás conocida para ti llamo tu atención.

Y te sorprendiste. Delante de ti estaban tres originales. Rebekah, mirándote con prepotencia y a la vez con cariño-extraño, y más que fuera hacía ti-, Elijah, con una sonrisa condescendiente y mirada agradable, además de parecer que te aceptaba-eso ya te estaba dando miedo Caroline- y por último, aquel hombre que te acosaba de vez en cuando. Klaus, con una mirada sería, dirigida a ti, y con una de las comisuras de sus labios levemente levantadas. Y miraste de nuevo a tu paciente, queriendo saber qué demonios pasaba ahí.

Tú querido amigo y paciente te miraba con pena y con una disculpa en sus ojos. Y lo supiste, ¡Demonios que lo entendiste!, Damon te había dicho-restregado en la cara- que aquella loba estaba embarazada de tú enamorado nada secreto. No le creíste, simplemente la idea te parecía estúpida e irreal. Claramente pensabas que aquel tío original nunca en tu vida te sería infiel, porque tú lo considerabas como infidelidad, y vaya que lo pensabas. Pero ahora eso se fue por el caño. Te sentiste más que traicionada por un segundo y hasta pensabas reclamarle al hibrido, pero te detuviste antes de que nada pasara. Sería penoso reclamarle que se acueste con otra y la embarazará siendo que tú y él no son nada.

-¿Por qué me miran así?-Preguntaste con miedo. Temías a la respuesta, y tenías fundamentos para temerle.

Los tres originales de miraron entre si ante ti. Parecían corroborar una pregunta silenciosa. Y temblaste y apretaste más al pequeño entre tus brazos. Miraste a tu amigo con desesperación, pidiéndole con tu mirada una explicación y una salvación. Pero él no llego a tiempo. Claro que no lo hizo, pues dos originales vampiros se lanzaron contra ti y empezaron a hacerle cariños al bebe mientras decían las palabras a las que les estabas temiendo.

-Eres madre Caroline.-Y temblaste aún más.

Ahora odiabas de forma retorcida a Elijah y Rebekah.

-Bienvenida a la familia. Temporalmente claro.-Te dijo Elijah mientras su mano se posaba en tu hombro.

Vale, esto sí que era para temer Caroline. Uno de tus sueños humanos se ha cumplido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PD:**

**OK. Se me ocurrió desde que supe que Klaus embarazo a Hayley**

**No me gustó la idea de que fuera con la loba, pero pensé**

**¿Y si fuera Caroline?**

**Claro que ella no puede tener hijos, pero que tal que cuidara al de Klaus**

**Además, la loba no está como para cuidar a un niño.**

**Espero que les guste, y este si será un fic de varios capítulos.**

**ATTE:**

**Iitzel.**


	2. Las explicaciones

**.**

**.**

**Las explicaciones.**

**.**

**.**

Estabas sentada en un sofá de dos plazas, con tu cuerpo levemente volteado hacía la plaza de tu lado, donde estaba el pequeño niño que la loba te había dejado. Él pequeño tenía a su alrededor cojines, evitando una caída a la hora de dar vuelta, tenía sus ojitos fijos en ti mientras jugabas con sus manitas que apretaban fuertemente tus dedos índices y reía alegremente por tus constantes carisias y palabras juguetonas. De verdad que te había atrapado el pequeño y eso era algo que te fascino. Sus risitas eran tan encantadoras que no querías parar de oírlas, y el hecho de que tuviera hoyuelos te hizo más feliz.

Ese pequeño era la cosa que habías deseado e imaginado como hijo durante tantos años de niñez y adolescencia. Además estaba la sorpresa que te llevaste al ver que sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico con pequeños destellos color avellana. Eso te hizo querer seguir mirando esos ojitos brillantes y llenos de felicidad.

Sabías, eras más que consiente, que todos en el salón te miraban. Claro que a pesar de que estaban en sus propias charlas, estaban atentos a tu actuar ha con él niño. Desde que esos dos originales te asaltaron en la entrada, acosando un poco al bebe-Extralimitándose si eras sincera-, Stefan sugirió que era mejor que fueran a "charlar" a un lugar más cómodo. Para ti claramente hubiera sido mejor que se fueran a las mazmorras o al estudio de tú pacientes. Pero en cambio tenías a tu querido amigo y a el recién padre susurrándose cosas al otro extremo del salón, lejos, muy lejos de ti. Pero lo agradecías, no ¿Caroline?, claro que lo hacías, ya que si sus miradas te incomodaban desde donde estaban, no sabías que hacer de tenerlos a unos pasos de ti.

Pero ello no era todo lo que te tenía un poco… fuera de lugar. No, eso no era, ya que aceptabas las constantes miradas de Klaus y las de Stefan, estabas acostumbradas a ellas, más sin embargo, no a las de Elijah. Él serio y comportado original estaba sentado frente a ti, mirando insistentemente tus formas y tratos a con el pequeño, levantando de vez en cuando una ceja o sonriendo de lado ante cada uno de tus actos. Parecía que le agradabas y le divertías, y eso-sobre todo lo segundo- te incomodaba aún más. Pero, lo que si te tenía muy, pero muy fuera de lugar, era el hecho de que tenías a Rebekah frente a ti, con sus brazos cruzados y posados sobre el brazo del sillón, con su rostro recostado sobre los mismos y mirando con adoración a su sobrino.

No lo tocaba, parecía no querer siquiera respirar muy cerca de él. Y entendiste de cierto modo, que ella, al igual que tú, en algún momento de su vida debió de haber soñado con sus hijos. Y parecía que su idea de un hijo perfecto no era muy desviada de la tuya, claro que lo de los hoyuelos no lo tenías previsto, pero no renegabas de qué hacían ver al niño aún más hermoso.

Y es que, ¿Hoyuelos y largas, además de tupidas, pestañas, no lo harían parecer un ángel?, ¡Ho, claro que lo hacía!, y ante tu nueva idea, no pudiste más que ensanchar tu sonrisa y volver a mover tus dedos entre sus manos para que el pequeño se moviera un poco y soltara una risita. _De verdad que te has emocionado Forbes._ ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la Barbie vampiro de Mystic Falls fuera tan buena con los niños?, no lo sabes. No te importa.

Ignorarías cualquier pregunta tan insultante en estos momentos. Incluso si venía de Damon, y tú sabes, que te es muy difícil ignorar a Damon. No, en esos momentos no estabas para ello y seguiste con la ocupación que llevabas desde hace un rato; entretener al pequeño niño de hermosos ojos azules y adorables hoyuelos.

-Sabes, sí que eres buena con los niños.-La voz de Elijah te hizo voltear un segundo a verlo y sonreírle con cariño.

-Si te digo la verdad, es la primera vez que estoy muy cerca de uno.-Dijiste en un susurro, intentando parecer que le has contado un secreto. A lo que él solo te contesta con una sutil risilla.

Vamos, que parece que después de todo si le agradas al modosito de la familia original.

Así que, después de ese intercambio verbal tan trivial vuelves a lo tuyo. Mirando de vez en vez a Rebekah ante los suspiros que daba. Vale, no es que te incomodaran o te hicieran sentir extraña, no, era que no estabas acostumbrada a ver a la princesa vampírica tan en las nubes. Eso era lo que te descolocaba más y más. Por lo que mejor solo le dabas miradas cortas y después veías de nuevo al niño.

Y ante tu ultima vista de la original y regresar al pequeño, este soltó un largo y tendido bostezo. Y sonreíste más que con adoración y entusiasmo. Lo levantaste de su lugar y acomodándote en el sofá lo cargaste cómodamente en brazos lo empezaste a meces mientras de la nada-y no querías ni saber de dónde fue que sacaste la idea-tarareaste una nana vieja que alguna vez escuchaste de Elena.

Y fue allí, que a pesar de que ahora eras más que consiente que tenías las miradas y atención de todos fijas en ti, te sentiste la mujer más realizada del mundo. Tenías aun niño en brazos, un niño muy parecido a tus fantasías, por no decir que mejor, que te miraba con admiración mientras empezaba a cerrar lentamente sus ojitos y su respiración se alentaba poco a poco hasta llevar un compás pasivo. Sabías que aún no se dormía del todo, y eso te alegro mucho, ya que cualquiera pensaría que ya había dormido, pero no, el muy pícaro aún seguía en conciencia de su alrededor, por ello levantaste la mirada y fiaste tus ojos verdes en los iris azules de aquel original que tachabas de acosador.

-¿Puedo llevarlo a dormir a mi habitación?-Le preguntas de forma tranquila y baja, tratando de no incomodar o de despertar aún más al pequeño bultito hermoso entre tus brazos.

Él se sorprendió, no esperaba tal pregunta, o que dijeras indirectamente que vivías con él Salvatore. No sabías, pero ello no impidió que empezaras a caminar lentamente, con el niño en brazos bien acurrucado contra ti, hasta estar frente a él.

Los iris azules viajaron de tu rostro hasta el del pequeño, y por la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus labios supiste que después de todo, quizá el hibrido te dejara llevar al niño a tu cuarto y que lo cuidaras por más tiempo. Su mirada de nuevo se centró en tu rostro y asintió en tu dirección. Mientras hacía dicha acción apretaba sus labios, logrando hacer que los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se marcaran a un más y que pareciera un padre inocente y amoroso.

Y ante aquello solo pudiste pensar, ¿Por qué un demonio tenía que ser tan atractivo?, no lo entendías aun, pero no te tomarías el tiempo en averiguarlo. Te encaminaste por los pasillos a las escaleras y de ahí a tú habitación. Todo esto mirando como él bebe se removía para acomodarse mejor y dormitar plácidamente.

Ok, sabías que si no te paraban desde ya, esto acabaría mal…_ para ti._ Pues en tu cabeza ya revoloteaban una y mil ideas de cómo sería el cuarto de tal nene, de qué tamaño sería la cuna o quizá un moisés, de qué color serán las paredes y que ropa combinaría con a aquellos iris azules con destellos almendrado_. Mm, tu cabeza ya está maquinando más de lo que debería Caroline. _Ya que, ¿Cómo sabrías tú cuanto te quedaba con el niño?

Y ante esa pregunta, solo pudiste abrir con más fuerza de la debida la puerta de tu habitación, logrado que esta se soltara de la bisagra superior y quedara suspendida de forma extraña. Eso, Caroline, era usar la fuerza bruta, pero como casi todo en la noche, lo ignoraste y te sentaste en la esquina de la cama para dejar al pequeño en el centro.

Sabías que él aún seguía despierto y eso llamo tu atención. En el lugar había muchos sonidos, mínimos, pero había. Se escuchaban cuchicheos de los que hablaban en el salón, in entendibles pero aún seguía el leve sonido, y el sonido de pasos caminando de un lugar a otro, además contando los sonidos del bosque. Y al ver como el pequeño arrugaba su naricita y se daba la vuelta, quedando así recostado de lado, lo entendiste.

Él pequeño tenía genes lobunos. Lo que lo hacía ser, verdaderamente ser, un lobo, pero eso no era lo que te preocupo. No, era el hecho que también era un vampiro, un pequeño bebe vampiro, que a pesar de ser un niño, había desarrollado sus habilidades como vampiro y había despertado su gen lobuno.

Te sorprendiste ante lo que pensaste y sin más, simplemente acomodaste las almohadas a su alrededor hasta que quedara una fortaleza mullida a su alrededor, dejándolo en seguridad de no caerse. Lo miraste un segundo antes de pensar irte a con los demás. Estabas atontada por el pequeño Forbes, y eso que apenas llevabas unos minutos con él. Pero a pesar de ser consciente de ello, no te importo porque, ¿Cómo importarte tal minedád cuando tenías frente a ti a un ser recién nacido, hermoso, y que era uno de tus sueños de vida?, está claro que no te importaba.

Después de asegurarte de que lo dejaste lo suficientemente protegido, saliste aun algo reticente del lugar. Miraste de vez en cuando hacía atrás en todo el largo trayecto de tu alcoba al salón, esperando escuchar algún sonido extraño y correr de nueva cuanta junto al pequeño. Por ello, por estar volteando hacía atrás, al entrar al salón tropezaste con la alfombra. Eso, la caída, la podías haber evitado sin ningún problema, lo sabías, y sabías que lo demás también lo tenían a conciencia, pero aun así, unos fuertes-_muy fuertes_- brazos te tomaron por la cintura, evitando que siguieras cayendo y te lastimaras.

Y un toque eléctrico recorrió tu columna vertebral al sentir la cercanía de un cuerpo tibio junto a ti, pegando tú espalda al torso fuerte y cálido. Miraste por ello a todos los presentes que alcanzaba tu rango de vista, notando así como Stefan se había sentado a un lado de Elijah y como Rebekah se había levantado y puesto donde antes estaba, y ¿Si ellos estaban ahí, mirándote, quien estaba sosteniéndote firmemente contra su cuerpo?, y tu cuerpo tembló levemente antes de que voltearas el rostro hacía un lado y pudieras ver la sonrisa orgullosa y prepotente de Klaus.

Eso sí que no te lo esperabas. Y por tú reacción ya todos sabían que no te lo esperabas, pues ahogaste un grito y alejaste los brazos_-fuertes brazos_-de tu estrecha cintura. Volteaste con rapidez y miraste fijamente-con horror-a aquel hibrido original. Quien diría Forbes, que has encontrado a tu héroe en el ser más oscuro que alguna vez has conocido, _a tu príncipe de armadura negra,_ solo puedes afirmar que es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra-cuando le conviene-.

-Gra-gracias.-Murmuraste entre dientes antes de bajar la mirada apenada por esa reacción tuya un tanto… exagerada.

-¿Ya se ha dormido el niño, Caroline?-Te pregunto la rubia vampira original.

Y le agradeciste por ello de todo corazón silenciosamente, no te rebajarías y menos te expondrías ante ella solo por salvarte de tú incomodo momento. Volteaste y les sonreíste antes de caminar, intencionalmente, provocativa hasta el sofá y sentarte a su lado.

-Claro, aunque parece algo reticente a hacerlo.-Le explicaste a la rubia y a Elijah.

Y extrañamente, esos dos originales voltearon sus rostros burlonamente hacía aquel hibrido enamorado tuyo, y este solo los miro con el ceño fruncido un momento antes de voltear hacía cualquier lado de la habitación menos para con sus hermanos. Sabías que era una broma entre ellos, pero eso no evito que te sintieras enojada por no decirte, ¡te excluían, Caroline! ¿Eso te ha pasado antes?, y sabes que la respuesta es _no_, nunca nadie te ha ignorado de esa forma.

-Lo que pasa, querida Caroline.-La voz de Elijah te hizo voltear a mirarlo enseguida, y notar como una sonrisa llena de sorna se había apoderado de su boca-Es que él pequeño detesta la voz de Niklaus, la aborrece por completo.-

Y ante aquella expresión no pudiste menos que mirar con incredibilidad al modosito de la familia original y después a la Rebekah, intentando saber si era real lo que te habían dicho. Y al notar que era cierto, te tapaste la boca con la mano y dejaste salir una fuerte carcajada, regando por dentro que tu mano detuviera los sonidos y que el niño no despertara. Y es que, ¿Quién esperaría que él hijo de aquel hibrido, odiara por completo la voz que a ti te hace temblar?, y no pudiste más que seguir riéndote de tal cosa, ignorando por completo la penetrante mirada que recibías de aquel hombre de más de mil años.

-¿No es verdad?-Dijiste divertida, dejando salir una risita en el proceso.

-¡Ho, sí que lo es!, por eso la loba alejaba siempre que podía al niño de Nick, decía que siempre que el pequeño escuchaba su voz lloraba.-Te conto emocionada la vampira original, logrando que tu soltaras tra risa.

-¡Es verdad!-Otra risita escapo de tus labios al ver la de Elijah.

Era claro que todos en el salón se divertían con el problema del hibrido, pues Elijah sonreía burlón, Rebekah no paraba de reír, conteniéndose un poco en volumen, Stefan miraba con sorna al hibrido y tú, tu solamente podías mirar con completa incredibilidad la cara enojada de aquel hombre rabioso. Si, era lindo cuando mofarse de él mientras que no te atacaba, ¿_Cierto, Forbes_?

-Quieren dejar ese tema por la paz, ¿O desean que yo los obligue?-Y el tono sepulcral del hibrido solo trajo más risitas de parte de los demás.

Sonreíste burlona una vez más antes de calmarte y mirar fijamente a aquel original frente a ti, notando como este dejaba su sonrisa de lado y adoptaba una pose serie, completamente calmada y no pudiste evitar pesar que si no fuera porque sabias que él estaba vivo, sería una perfecta estatua digna de un aristócrata del siglo pasado.

-Entiendo que estés algo desconcertada con lo que recientemente ha sucedido, por ello te debemos una explicación.-Te moviste incomoda en tu asiente ante la formalidad del hombre, completamente avergonzada por la seriedad, franqueza y tono formal, y es que, tú no estabas acostumbrada del todo a ese actuar tan coloquial.

-Claro.-Fue lo único que escapo de tus labios, logrando que te sintieras aún más pequeña delante de ese hombre.

-La loba, al parecer no desea cargar con un pequeño al que ni siquiera puede alimentar ni controlar. Esa es toda explicación que necesitas.-La furia impresa en los vocablos de aquella rubia te hizo voltear a verla con una ceja alzada y aún más al notar la total indiferencia que esta sentía por el tema.

-Bekah, por favor.-Y de nuevo volviste a ver al original delante de ti.

Y por alguna extraña y rara razón, te sentiste en un juego de tenis, de esos en los que tienes que voltear de lado a lado para saber quién falla en el partido, pues, la mirada color carbón de Elijah choco varias veces con la azul de Rebekah. La de él, buscando sumisión, la de ella, buscando respeto. Pero al parecer, como siempre, la original perdió la batalla, dejando así que su cuerpo callera con pesadez sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Veras, Caroline; él niño contiene los genes más extraño que cualquiera de nosotros, hemos llegado a pensar, que puede ser tan poderoso como Niklaus.-Explico lentamente él original, logrando hacer que tú te sintieras un poco más pequeña que antes-Es un hibrido, por lo tanto, al ser de nacimiento, aun no estamos seguros cómo será su desarrollo, pero sabemos que necesita un calor y cariño maternal. Algo que como muy bien has visto, no encontrara con Hayley y mucho menos con Bekah; es ahí donde entras tú.

Y eso te hizo vibrar de emoción. Al parecer si te quedarías bastante tiempo con el pequeño niño. Pero luego de esa sensación tan placentera que se adueñó de tu pecho, fue desplazado por otra. No, no odiabas al hibrido, es más, hasta lo considerabas un buen amigo, era atento, amable y te había dicho aquellas palabras que a un retumbaban en tu cabeza, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que; él pasaría tiempo con él bebe, lo que ocasionaría que pasara tiempo contigo y eso te hizo temblar de pavor, pues, después de todo, aun recordabas la incómoda conversación que tuviste con Silas, y recordabas esas palabritas que ciertamente aun tienes mido de aceptar.

Es acaso que el vampiro más viejo de la historia tenía razón, ¿Realmente te tenías miedo a ti misma Caroline?, y la respuesta la sabes, la asimilas y hasta la aceptas, muy internamente en ti, pero eso no indicaba que la fueras a revelar a todo publica, es más, hasta sabias que jamás lo dirías en voz alta.

Y el fuerte bufido que escuchaste a tú lado te hizo volver al hilo de la conversación y por ello sonreíste, al parecer a "Bekah", no le gustaba mucho que revelaran lo mala madre que era.

-Verás, querida Caroline; Hace unas horas estábamos buscando con ansiedad a la madre de nuestro sobrino, quien se había llevado al niño sin avisar. Después nos ha llamado y traído obligadamente a Mystic Falls, y por eso nos tienes aquí.-Y su forma recta de sentarte te distrajo en todo su discurso, pero lo habías escuchado, sabias que en algún lugar de tu cerebro habías registrado aquella información-Pero en lo que tú, muy gustosamente has entretenido al pequeño, hemos decidido en verdad en hacerte su madre adoptiva. Si somos sinceros la posibilidad ya la habíamos aceptado, por ello no hemos causado gran alboroto al saber que era lo que esa mujer planeaba hacer co el niño.

-¡Ya, dile a verdad Elijah!, no te has el tonto dándole vuelta al asunto. Desde que _esa_ nos llamó sabíamos que haría y ya lo teníamos más que digerido el que Caroline sería nuestra cuñada. Ahora dile el verdadero problema del asunto.-Y eso te dejo sin voz, pues al parecer, el ligero desespero de la original te hizo saber algo más.

Y miraste boqueando al hombre frente a ti, que muy bien hecho te ignoraba con cierto cinismo completamente indigno de él. Pero no reclamarías, por supuesto que no, pues, no tenías la voz para ello. Por eso solo observaste como miraba con cierto enojo a la vampiresa a tu lado antes de regresar a ti la mirada.

-Ciertamente Bekah tiene razón. Lo que en verdad nos preocupa del todo es que…-Y el leve silencio de su discurso te alerto, logrando que como siempre, miraras más que asustada a aquel hibrido mayor a unos metros de ti.

Ya que, a pesar de todo, sabias que no había nadie más franco contigo que ese original, que muy convenientemente también era el que te sacaba de aprietos cada vez que se te pasaba la mano.

-Su dieta es difícil. Mordía las venas de las muñecas de Hayley cada vez que estaban cerca. En pocas palabras, necesita sangre para subsistir, y no parece importarle de donde venga esta, mientras que sea fresca.-Y la seriedad impregnada en la voz de él hibrido te hizo estremecer, claro que ignorarías el hecho de que también eras esos hermosos iris azules.

Pero lo grave del asunto para ti fue, saber que el niño necesitaba sangre, y no de animales, no de las bolsas de hospital, no, necesitaba sangre de las venas, pura sangre de las venas.

**.**

**.**

**PD:**

**Ho, ho. Me he tardado, pido disculpas por ello.**

**Por cierto, gracias a todos los que lean este em… fic curioso.**

**Perdón, no hayo otra manera de definirlo, es que como toda vía no se ha visto nada de l serie que diga que pasara con el crio, pues me he inventado un severo problema.**

**Espero y les agrade.**

**ATTE:**

**Iitzel.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tu mirada vago por un momento entre el niño entre tus brazos y la castaña frente a ti. Y es que, simplemente no sabías si dejar que tu amiga de infancia tomara entre sus brazos al hijo de él hibrido original. Pero era tú amiga, ¿la ibas a dejar sin su sueño de ser madre?, no, porque eso era ser egoísta y por más que intentaras, jamás serias egoísta, así que con cuidado le pasaste al niño y miras su actuar a con él.

-No se parece en nada a la amiga de Tyler.-Comento ella con una sonrisa pasmada en el rostro y por ello soltaste una risita junto con un suspiro.

No es que no le tuvieses confianza a Elena, no, es más, eres la primera en confiar en ella; pero eso no dejaba de lado su odio asía Klaus, y el daño que Damon le podía a ser al niño para lastimar al padre. Pero al ver como tu amiga castaña empezaba a hacer cariñitos al niño, no pudiste más que sentirte feliz.

-No puedo creer que esto sea algo de Klaus. Es tan… hermoso.-Miraste como sus ojos brillaban al mencionar esas palabras y como no podía apartar la mirada del niño.

-Se parece mucho a él.-Comentaste mientras le tocabas con el dedo menique la nariz al infante, logrando que este hiciera una mueca extraña antes de mirarte con cierto rencor.

Una carcajada salió de las dos al ver eso. Y aún más al ver como sus cejas tupidas se ceñían e intentaba hablar, logrando hacer solo ruidos curiosos y divertidos.

-Vaya, ya he encontrado la similitud en una gran escala. No solo heredo su imagen, si no que también su humor.-ambas rieron ante eso, logrando que el pequeño refunfuñara ante la falta de atención.

-Creí que no lo entenderías, digo, que yo cuidara de él.-Susurraste lenta mente, mirando al pequeño, pues sabias que si veías la mirada que ella te dirigía, no lo soportarías.

-Caroline, yo jamás arremataría contra un pequeño… y menos si están lindo como este.-Y sonreíste de nuevo ante sus palabras y miraste como levantaba al niño frente a ella y pegaba su nariz a la des pequeño logrando que este soltara una risa infantil-tú crees, ¿Qué él era así de niño?-

Y no pudiste evitar mirar ahora con curiosidad al bebe. Ciertamente esa pregunta ya te la habías echo, ¿Cierto Caroline?, pues, mientras mirabas por la mañana al niño lograste ver más de una similitud con él, sobretodo en su forma de querer las cosas, porque él niño parecía exigir con la mirada algo con que entretenerse, o enojarse cuando no le prestabas atención, se enojaba si no tenia lo que quería. Simplemente una mini copia de él.

-No lo se.-Miraste fijamente a Elena, notando con incomodidad sus ojos insistentes-Él jamás hablo de eso conmigo.-

-Quizá ya no lo recuerda.-Menciono tu amiga antes de voltearte a sonreír-ya vez, hibrido de mil años.-Soltó graciosa antes de mover de un lado a otro al pequeño nene, asiendo de ese modo que una risa tierna inundara la pequeña sala de estar de los Salvatore.

Sonreíste ante el comentario y seguiste mirando como tu amiga de infancia se divertía con el bebe, y simplemente te relajaste viendo como Elena, la chica más experta en infantes del lugar, jugaba con el pequeño niño hibrido.

Aun estabas asustada por lo de la mañana, pero eso no te importaba ahora que veías la imagen frente a ti, mas sin embargo no pudiste retener el recuerdo de cómo fue que ese pequeño se lanzo a tu brazo e intento encajarte los diminutos, casi inexistentes colmillos.

-¿Y?-La voz de tu amiga te hizo despertar, logrando que la miraras y notaras como su cabeza estaba un poco inclinada hacía ti, pero con los ojos fijos en el niño entre sus brazos-¿…Como te va con…con… _"los gemelos_" Salvatore?-

Y al notar la inquietud de su voz te diste cuenta de que el tema aun la tenía intimidada. Pero por dios, asta tu aceptabas que cuando todo comenzó casi te da un ataque; al enterarte de la muerte de Bonnie, del doppërgangër que era Stefan, y de que Silas se quedaría en la mansión de huéspedes, sin contar claro, a Jeremy de vuelta.

Todo había sido tan desconcertante. Aun más cuando poco a poco entablaste una relación con Silas, logrando de ese modo adoptar a dos hermanos mayores iguales, claro, también estaba a esa nueva amiga que te habías hecho. Por su puesto que lo ultimo nadie lo sabía, y es que, ¿Cómo decir a tus amigos-ignorando a los _"gemelos_"- que te habías hecho amiga intima de Katherine?.

-Eso… es bastante fácil a decir verdad.-Respondiste mientras mirabas hacía la puerta que daba al pasillo. Y es que, no querías incomodar aun más a Elena.

-Sabes, creo que sabre diferenciarlos. Digo, salí con Stefan por un buen tiempo y se como es.- Y ante aquello no pudiste más que sumirte un poco en el sillón.

A pesar de que ciertas palabras pudieran ser verdad, sabías que no lo eran, ya que cuando tu amiga de infancia llego, él que iba saliendo era Silas, pero ella lo había llamado con el nombre de Stefan, y conociendo como conoces a ese hombre de dos mil años, jamás sacaría de su error a Elena.

-Claro…-dijiste en voz baja hundiéndote un poco más en el sillón.

Y de un momento a otro, un llanto casi ensordecedor lleno por completo el lugar. Miraste enseguida al bebe, notando rápido como Elena lo intentaba calmar sin tener fruto alguno. Y otro veloz sonido llego de fondo al llanto, logrando que viraras hacía un lado y ver a los tres originales parado frente a ti.

Suspiraste cansada, a pesar de los intentos de Elena, el bebe no paraba de llorar, logrando asta patalear entre los brazos de estas. Y cuando escuchaste el "crac" no pudiste más que quitarle enseguida de los brazos al niño, y lo arrullaste asta que por fin lograste acallar su llanto.

-…Me ha dislocado el hombro…-Miraste sorprendida a tu amiga ante lo dicho y aun más al notar la perplejidad pasmada en todo su rostro.

-Un nene hibrido, es acaso que la Barbie no te contó.-presumió Rebekah antes de hincarse frente a ti y empezar a hacerle cariñitos a su sobrino-ciertamente ha desarrollado aun más su instinto. ¿Verdad coshita?-Dijo jocosa la original, intentando hacer reír un poco al niño sentado levemente en tu regazo.

Y lo entendiste. Aun te sorprendía el hecho de que de verdad, completamente enserio, el niño lloraba al escuchar siquiera la voz de Kalus. Sonreíste ante eso pero te tensaste al sentir nuevamente en tu muñeca los colmillos del niño y por la mirada de espanto de Rebekah, sabías que esto hasta para ella era nuevo.

-¡Se alimenta!-Y la forma alarmada de decirlo de la rubia logra que él pequeño encaje con más ahínco sus colmillos en tu muñeca, ocasionando que un pequeño gemido de dolor escapara de tus labios.

-¡Qué!-y la voz alarmada de todos al unísono logro que la presión fuera mayor.

Suspiraste cansada y un tanto desconcertada, de alguna forma, esto ya no te parecía tan fuera de lo común como en la mañana. Pues, podías sentir como el liquido rojo era drenado de ti, y asta con gracia te reíste antes de acomodar al niño entre tus brazos en forma de cuna y acomodar tu muñeca para darle de beber.

-¡Quítenselo!-Oíste a Elena chillar desesperada desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-…Sh, sh… con calma.-susurraste para él niño.

Notaste con gracia como el pequeño abrazaba tu muñeca como aria con un biberón, bebiendo con insistencia la sangre en tu sistema mientras te miraba fijamente. Parecía ser, que asta él estaba sorprendido de tu forma de tratarlo.

-Un vinculo.-Y supiste que con esa declaración, que todos habían volteado a ver a tu lado.

Miraste con una ceja alzada a uno de los gemelos Salvatore, quien sonreía juguetón mientras tomaba una de las manos del niño y dejaba que este la apretaba. Sabías que era Silas, quien más podría ver con gracia un pequeño accidente.

-Venga Care. Primero el padre bebe de ti y hora el hijo, valla con la redundancia- y a pesar de lo crudo que sonara su chiste, no puedes evitar reír, por que es lo mismo que tú has pensado hace tan solo segundos.

Pero después de eso, miraste con cierta curiosidad al nuevo ocupante a tu lado. Sabías, sentiste que Elena había huido lejos de ti y del infante al ver como bebía de ti, por ello no te sorprendiste mucho al notar que Silas había tomado su lugar.

-¿Un vinculo?-Preguntaste al final mientras intentabas retener el leve temblor de tu cuerpo. Curiosamente no era muy lindo sentir la muerte por cuarta vez en tu vida y menos por la mordida de un hibrido, pero lo ignoraste, pues esta vez no era una mordida por orden o un ataque de enojo, solo era para subsistir, y eso no te enojaba, ¿_cierto Caroline?_

Él hombre de dos mil años te sonrío con algo de sorna, pero a la vez condescendencia. Al parecer noto tu estado ante la mordida del pequeño.

-Si. Es como cuando una madre amamanta, solo que en vez de leche, dado el caso, es sangre. Tu sangre.- Resalto al final, dejando que un leve asentó ronco escapara de sus labios.-Ya sabes, es lo normal en esto de los vampiros. Es casi como intimar cuando bebes de otro. Algo demasiado… ¿especial?-

Y tú tragaste grueso ante aquella. ¿_Te asustaste Forbes?;_ y la jodida respuesta es sí. Te has intimidado por demás ante aquella revelación. Y sin más, viraste hacía la izquierda y levantaste la mirada, topándote de es forma con los ojos azul profundo del hombre milenario. Y supiste que ante la forma de evadir tu mirada él ya sabía aquella. Con un demonio, hasta parecía que lo había hecho a propósito.

-… ¿Qué?-Soltaste de forma casi estrangulada antes de virar de nuevo tu cabeza hacía Silas, notando su diversión en cada una de sus facciones antes tu estado de pánico.

-Oh, no te asustes Care. Ya que, de todos modos volverás a beber de él.-Y de forma por demás descarada, notaste el doble sentido de aquella frase y sentiste como tus mejillas se calentaban ante esto.

Y tu cuerpo tembló de forma involuntaria, y no supiste si fue por el veneno del pequeño hibrido o por tu miedo a saber aquello. _Vaya Forbes, esto no me lo esperaba de ti. _Y tu tampoco, por ello, miraste de nuevo al rubio hibrido, notando como él se daba cuenta de tu estado y corrió hacía ti. Y no negabas que te agrado la forma del como con urgencia corría a tu lado, arrodillándose frente a ti y acariciándote tus brazos.

-Aun no termina de beber.-Susurro mientras te miraba a los ojos, y tu sonreíste ante ese gesto de sobre protección de su parte.

Más sin embargo tu sonrisa desapareció al sentir como los pequeños dedos apretaban tu brazo, logrando que sintieras un dolor agudo y que por fin el cuerpo se te calentara al extremo de sentir que te derretías. Horrible; así describías la experiencia de mordida de hibrido. Casi como si te disparan en el hígado, como un dolor agudo que hacía que el cuerpo te temblara.

Así que con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaran, arrullaste al niño y lo meciste quedamente antes de pasárselo al gemelo Salvatore, encontrándote de esa manera con la mueca de espanto que jamás nunca nadie vería en el hombre. Sonreíste ante eso antes de enseñarle como sostener al niño.

-Así, deja que su cuerpo se recargue en tu hombro y muy quedamente, muy quedamente, dale palmadas en su espalda.-Le explicaste en un susurro, pero aun recalcándole que fuese cuidadoso.

Sabías que todos estaban tensos ante aquella escena, que por muy divertido que fuese al principio, no tejaba de ser peligrosa a tal extremo de causarte la muerte. Viraste de nuevo tu rostro hacía Klaus, notando con ternura-_demasiada, cuidado Forbes, eso podría ser amor-_el como sus ojos brillaban de desesperación. Así que cuando el se levanto dejaste que te ayudara a pararte y te sostuviste de su brazo antes de dejar que te guiara lejos del bullicio del living.

-Lo…siento.-Escuchaste como murmuraba antes de dejar que te sentaras en la pequeña banca del patio trasero de la casa de huéspedes.

Lo miraste con extrañeza y a la vez con diversión. Intuyas, que ese 'lo siento' fue el primero que salía de sus labios en un buen tiempo y no solo hablábamos de décadas, claro estaba. Así que sonreíste y dejaste que el hiciera de ti como quisiera, de todos modos, arias lo que su hijo hizo con tigo, _verdad Forbes._

Con cuidado se sentó a tu lado, dejando que sus piernas colgaran a cada lado de la banca para después tomar tus hombros y dejar que cayeras sobre su pecho. Sentiste como sus brazos te envolvían en un abrazo y no pudiste más que avergonzarte al sentir lo íntimo del momento y de sus movimientos. Paso su brazo izquierdo por sobre tu pecho, dejando que su muñeca quedara a la altura de su boca y ante el sonido de la piel rasgándose supiste que él mismo se había mordido. Sentiste como su otra mano se arrastraba perezosa por sobre tu cintura y después, lo más intimo y romántico que jamás te había pasada te sucedió.

Él dejo que tu mordieras su muñeca expuesta, acariciando con sus dedos de la misma mano tu mejilla, mientras que su otro brazo te pegaba aun más a su pecho y de alguna forma algo retorcida, experimentaste el famoso deja vu de los franceses. Y un cosquilleo abrazador recorrió tu columna vertebral, no es que fuera la primera vez que estaban así, no, por supuesto que no, asta, y digámoslo vergonzosamente, era una de las primeras de este tipo de momentos que vivirían. Por que sabias, _y no lo neguemos Caroline, _ que los siguientes meses el nene hibrido bebería de ti y él, Niklaus Mikaelson o por las buenas o por las malas, aria que bebieras de él.

-Caroline…yo, em… no era mi intención hacer el vinculo…-Te susurro con sus labios pegados a tu cien. Logrando que por fin entendieras del por que su disculpa.

Y sin más, al sentirte por fin el buen estado, llevaste tus manos a su muñeca y la separaste de tus labios para virar el rostro a un lado y ver fijamente los ojos de ese hombre milenario, que sinceramente, era la mejor antigüedad conservada que habías visto en tu vida.

-¿Que vinculo?-Supiste que el tono que empliaste en la pregunta no fue el mejor al notar como su mandíbula se tensaba.

_Bien hecho Caroline, _has hecho enojar al hombre más voluble a estados de ánimo en el mundo. Y te sentiste fatal y a la vez completamente vulnerable. Y ahí caíste en cuenta que no solo era romántica la forma en la que estaban sentados, si no que también te exponía. Ante eso intentaste separarte de el, pero su fuerte brazo te presiono aun más en su contra y la mano que acaricio en su momento tu mejilla, se ciño a tu hombro derecho, llegando casi a lastimarte.

Miraste aun lado, observando como él había dejado de mirarte para dejar ahora su azul mirada vagando por algún lado del bosque. Él estaba rígido, en estado de estatua, y tú, tú te habías quedado atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos. _Venga Caroline, solo tú te metes en estos líos. _

Notaste que estaba decidiendo si decirte algo o no, y por primera vez en tu vida, quisiste que los vampiros fueran como el los libros de twilight y tener los famosos poderes de Edward Cullen. Por dios, eso de leer la mente te serviría mucho en esos momentos. Tragaste grueso al ver como regresaba de nuevo su mirada a ti, penetrándote con sus ojos azules.

Y dejaste de respirar, simplemente al sentir como su mano entes en tu hombro, tomaba tu barbilla y giraba tu rostro lo suficiente como para hablar de frente. Pudiste sentir como tu estomago daba un giro de trescientos ochenta grados, dejándote la extraña sensación de que caerías a un hoyo profundo si te movías un poco.

-Cuando un vampiro bebe de otro, se crea un vinculo Caroline. Es casi una forma de intimar en el ámbito sexual.-Y temblaste notoriamente ante aquella respuesta.

Demonios Caroline, eso te pasa por ser tan ingenua y no preveer una mordida de hibrido. Rayos, _¿Cuántas veces habías bebido de él?, _ya no lo recordabas, pero sabías que eran bastantes. Ves Forbes, por ello no debes de creer ciegamente en él gran lobo malo.

Abriste levemente los labios y dejaste escapar un 'Que' sofocado, logrando hacer que la comisura de sus labios se levantara un poco ante tu estado de pánico. Maldito Mikaelson.

-Y cuando se bebe con regularidad con el mismo vampiro, se crea un vinculo de compañerismo, más si este es un…hibrido.-Lo dijo bajo, en un murmullo.

Y tú sentirte que algo en tu pecho se apretujaba dolorosamente. Y entendiste. Un hibrido era un lobo, en parte, pero lo era y un lobo, más si se cree el macho alfa, busca una compañera y la marca de cierta forma y tu, tu habías bebido de un vampiro, intimado de alguna forma con él, ahora solo te faltaba meterte entre las sabanas el original.

Lo miraste con pánico y saltaste del banco. Volteaste y notaste que él también se había levantado. Levantas tu cabeza y lo miraste buscando alguna señal de engaño. Pero nada, era verdad, él te decía la verdad por lo cual boqueaste unos segados antes de pasar saliva y carraspear.

-Quieres decir que tu y yo, yo soy tu compañera.-No preguntaste, si no que lo afirmaste notando como el apretaba ligeramente sus labios.

Sabias que por los hoyuelos que se notaban más que nada, que él estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa, y por la forma en la que bajo su rostro y te miro con esos ojos tiernos, que no quería enojarte. Pero tú no estabas enojada. No, que va. ¡Tu estabas en estado de desesperación!, a ti no te enoja saber aquello, a ti te incomodaba y perturbaba.

-¡¿Cómo?, dime!-Le exigiste con autoridad, notando como sus ojos brillaban ante tu forma de hablarle.

-Solo se da. Es algo, que descubrí con los años.-Lo miraste incrédula antes de soltar un bufido nada femenino.

-Pero tuviste un hijo con otra. Eso hace a esa otra, tu compañera, no a mi.-Intentaste persuadirlo, pero al notar como soltaba una risita divertido, te diste cuenta de que al parecer el sabia más que tu. Mucho más.

-Querida, ahí te equivocas. Lo poco que le saque a mi madre sobre mi progenitor, fue que era el líder de la manada; lo que me hace a mí, un líder nato. Además, un macho alfa tiene la libertad de elegir a su compañera.-Te atragantaste con tu propia saliva al oír tales bajezas. Increíble, simplemente increíble Caroline-Ya te lo dije una vez, y te lo repetiré. Tyler es tu primer amor, yo pretendo ser él último.-

Y ante lo dicho te miro con un brillo especial en los ojos, dejándote sin aire. Le ibas a responder, estabas más que preparada para decirle un par de cosas del por que, por mucho que lo quisieras, no sería nada intimo suyo además de la sangre, por muy vinculo que hubiese. Pero el sonido del llanto te hizo dar media vuelta para encontrarte frente a frente con aquel gemelo con el que dejaste al infante.

Miraste fijamente a Silas, alzando divertida una ceja al notar su mueca de incomodidad mientras te extendía de una forma extraña al niño. Pero al notar lo ultimo tus facciones se transformaron asta mirar con enojo al hombre, viste como una de sus manos sostenía la cabeza del inquieto bebe mientras que la otra tomaba sus piecitos con fuerza. Se lo arrebataste enseguida ante tal escena.

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomarlo de esa forma?-Reclamaste con enojo mientras acercabas aun más al niño a tu pecho y lo empezabas a mecer para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa?, jamás, nunca en toda mi eterna vida he tomado a un niño en brazos. Yo no nací para sostener al hijo de alguien.-Te dijo enojado, mirándote con sus ojos penetrantemente mientras te acusaba con la mirada.-Haci que a la otra entrégale a tu hijo a la doble.-

Reíste un poco al ver esta etapa de ese hombre. Simplemente te habías acostumbrado al Silas dócil, al tranquilo y reservado, el cual permanecía calmo aun enojado. Pero este parecía desesperado, incapaz de mantenerse en su habitual carácter, así que le sonreíste y dejaste que una de tus manos se posara en su hombro derecho, logrando que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Ya, tranquilo. A la otra que te lo de por urgencia, dáselo por favor a Stefan.-Le pediste, ignorando el hecho de que hubiese insinuado tu maternidad hacía el hijo del original.

Él asintió con calma antes de regresar a su estado normal. Viste como sonreía de lado antes de mirar al original con gracia, así que tú te giraste un poco y notaste como sus facciones divertidas habían cambiado a unas de enfado. Lo miraste extrañada y después a Silas para mirarlo expectante. Sabías que venía un momento incomodo para los tres, así que mejor recibirlo ahora, que esperar a que este llegara de forma macabra.

-Así que, la loba escapo. Dime, ¿Es verdad se fue por que no podía alimentar al niño o hubo otras razones?-Notaste enseguida como el original se ponía rígido, apretando su mandíbula con fuerzas suficiente como para romperse la quijada.

-Eso a ti no te importa.-Dijo él rubio masticando las palabras, mientras permanecía con los dientes apretados.

Y después notaste como se iba. Se alejaba corriendo veloz a algún lado y lo supiste, detrás de todo aquello había algo más, no solo esa loba lo había dejado por no poder darle leche al bebe, había más. Lo extraño de todo aquello. Ella lo había ido a dejar, se había desecho del niño y ellos venían con ella, entonces, ¿Que había detrás de todo aquello?

**PD:**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.**

**He de decirles un secreto, que solo ustedes sabrán, así que… shh.**

**Verán, la escuela es asfixiante, lo admito; exámenes, deudas, trabajos a entregar. **

**Pero la verdad es que, mi memoria se virulio por completo, luego una computadora de la escuela me la formateo y hace unos días, se me perdió. Creo que se me cayó en la calle lo que hace que definitivamente se haya ido de mí. **

**Así que tarde en recuperar este archivo borrado por que mi computadora (del año del caldo) no quería encender.**

**La cosa esta en que, espero y disfruten esto y me perdonen por abusar de tiempo.**

**ATTE: Iitzel.**


End file.
